Perfect
by Ron4
Summary: A little delving into the meanings of the names of the citizens of Newport Beach reveals that the town isn't perfect in the typical sense. [Standalone]


**Perfect**

            Newport Beach life had always been crafted into this perfect mold.  Not perfect in the typical sense, no.  Perfect in the sense that everything fit into its own place, and everything had a place.

            Even the names had their place.  Its citizens were all named with such idealness for their natures.  Somehow, this all had been pre-carved into the mold.

            Holly meant "plant with red berries".  See, the thing was, the "red berries" being referred to…. Yeah, Holly's red berry had already been popped.  Holly was a whore.  Sexually and otherwise.  The meaning of the name had said "berries," however.  Plural.  Holly had this way of trying to renew her character.  Do something, and then act like nothing happened.  As if she could produce more… "berries"… and everything would work out for her.

            Luke, or Lucas.  "Light".  Something usually associated with light is awakening.  Luke surely was an awakening.  Not just to Marissa, but to Summer and Ryan as well, even to Seth, and Holly, if you thought about it.  He was awakening to the fact that even original Newport Beach kids were capable of mistakes – not just outsiders, like Ryan, who were expected to be mess-ups.

            Or Jimmy, from James.  "Supplanter".  Supplant.  To replace or succeed.  Fill the shoes of.  Jimmy replaced Ryan as the talking stock of the whole town.  He's what everyone began talking about.  He also had to fill the shoes of one of the biggest mess-ups to be revealed in Newport history.

            Julie meant "soft-haired, youthful".  She thought she was youthful.  She thought that she was the best thing to hit Newport since… ever.  She thought that she was too good for things, to good for mistakes, for Jimmy.  She thought that everything should revolve around her, and what she did.  But she didn't do anything.  She didn't have a job to help with family expenses.  She thought that was Jimmy's job.  And when he messed up, she took the easy way out.  Naïveté.  Maybe she really was youthful after all – in the way that she acted like a child.

            Kirsten, "the anointed".  Anoint means to apply oil.  Kirsten had to apply many things.  She had to apply herself to get used to changes in Newport.  Namely Ryan, of course, but that changed.  She changed.  She accepted responsibility for things.  When Jimmy messed up, and Julie was planning on divorcing him, Kirsten tried to explain – to apply – the severity of Julie's decision to her.  Either her attempts didn't work, or more probably, the meaning of Julie's name was shining through.

            Sandy.  "Protector of mankind".  And Sandy was very much like a protector of mankind.  He protected his family from several "threats" – Caleb, Jimmy – as well as protecting others – Ryan.  Even his job basically had him protecting mankind.  Which led, of course, to Ryan.

            Ryan.  The name meant "young royalty".  Most would say that Ryan was the exact _opposite _of that.  An outsider, a kid from Chino.  Come on.  Royalty?  But look at _The Prince and the Pauper_.  The prince takes the pauper's place, and vice versa.  The pauper, a young peasant boy, has to move into this strange new position of luxury and extravagance.  He's not used to it, and certain things in the outside world go awry with his arrival.  So maybe "young royalty" really isn't that far off.

            Seth meant "appointed".  Upon the arrival of Ryan, Seth was appointed to a new life.  No longer was he loner-Seth.  Maybe still loser-Seth and misfit-Seth, but now he had a friend.  Now, though not necessarily from Ryan's entrance, Seth was getting somewhere with girls (Summer, Anna).

            Summer, "the season".  So obviously Summer meant "summer".  Summer.  Warm and bright, happy and fun.  Which Summer could be, as long as the ones that she cared about were happy.  And at the time, really, the only ones were Marissa and, although she hated to admit it, Seth.  Otherwise she'd be more like winter, the opposite of her name.  Cold and dark, bitter and dreary.

            Marissa.  "Of the sea".  Yes, Marissa was of the sea.  Sea, ocean.  Newport being by the ocean.  A true Newport girl if you ever saw one.  Well, her outer exterior seemed to prove so.  Although inside Marissa was bitter and confused, outside she seemed faultless.  Girl next door, perfect girlfriend.  Perfect.

            Which, in turn, led back to the point.  Newport Beach is synonymous with perfection.  But every word, whether it be name or not, has a meaning that fits it.  Sometimes, however, the word has to be delved into to find the true meaning.

**-end-**


End file.
